In a modern factory, data is often collected with regard to both the quantity and quality of the parts being produced. This is particularly important if computerized records are maintained. At the present time, this data is usually recorded on a workstand which is subject to having dust and debris deposited on the papers upon which the data is to be collected. This is clearly an undesirable situation. The combination cabinet and writing instrument holder of the present invention is particularly adapted for use in such harsh environments. The cabinet provides a closed workspace which is only opened when data is to be recorded on the stored stationery. The writing instrument holder is mounted in the cabinet so that it can fall freely into position for the record taker to reach the writing instrument when data is to be recorded. When finished, the cabinet is closed automatically restoring the writing instrument and protecting the documents from damage.
In the prior art, it is known to provide writing instrument holders which are spring-loaded; for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,584, patented October 6, 1959, to H. L. Neilsen, discloses a coil spring for moving a pencil holder away from the cover of a memorandum pad holder. Also, numerous references are available in the prior art showing writing instruments clipped either to the cover or within the body of a document holder where they can be grasped after the document holder is opened. No reference has been found which discloses a cabinet containing a writing instrument support which falls freely into place by the mere opening of the cabinet and which provides a protected environment for the documents upon which data is to be collected.